


how did we end up here

by jaewinist



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Making Out, Roommates, Some Humor, jaewin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewinist/pseuds/jaewinist
Summary: Sicheng trying to escape his parents' plan to get him on a blind date, and Jaehyun, his roommate, his not-so-friend-but-not-really-enemy-either, offer himself to be his fake boyfriend. And well what's the catch of fake dating? You already know.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	how did we end up here

**Author's Note:**

> hello, yes hi~ i finally finished this, if you know me, you know how much i like fake dating trope;-; so yes im back at it lol. this is lowkey to celebrate me getting graduated teehee, so yess!!!! i truly enjoy writing this when i need to take a break from my thesis.
> 
> anyway, definitely un-beta-ed, but i hope you'll still enjoy this<3
> 
> happy reading!

Today is definitely not Sicheng’s day. Not when he finally went home and his parents are pushing him to finally find the one or else they have their own way to push that event. So in one way or another, Sicheng needs to settle down in one relationship even though he barely took any interest with anyone around him, plus when he is still not ready for commitment. 

“This is so fucking annoying!!!” Sicheng whines while he enters his apartment unit.

He then realizes that his new roommate is staring at him weirdly. Their relationship isn’t that great but at the same time isn’t that bad either. They are still trying to get to know each other, but so far his new roommate is showing that he could be super annoying every time but at the same time being super caring too. 

“What’s now? Stop being that whiny and pouty! You’re not as cute as you think.” Jaehyun, his new roommate, huffs. But despite that, he still gestures to Sicheng to just sit down next to him on the couch.

“What do you mean? I am always whiny and pouty everytime I see you. And I took offense to that, I’m cute!” Sicheng complains, drawing a laugh on Jaehyun.

“I know you always have that pout when you arrive here, but what’s new that makes you whine out loud like that? And I can even see wrinkles on your forehead, which is definitely not cute.” Jaehyun points out to Sicheng’s forehead, which Sicheng slaps away from his forehead.

“My parents happened.” Sicheng starts.

“Okay? So, what happened?” Jaehyun urges him to continue.

“They freaking ask me if I have a partner yet, and it’s so damn annoying, I want to take my own time you know.” Sicheng sighs deeply.

“Partner as in a romantic partner?” Jaehyun apparently didn’t understand yet.

“Of course. What else? Lab partner or something??” Sicheng slowly got more annoyed, talking to Jaehyun indeed didn’t help him calm down.

“I’m asking just in case.” Jaehyun giggles. “Anyway, continue your story.”

“So yeah, they pushed me to find one already or else they would be the one to find it for me. Like who the fuck getting arranged marriage in these fucking days??? I’m so damn annoyed, there’s no way I married a stranger that my parents got me.” Sicheng once again took a deep breath.

“Well, for starters, just to avoid marrying that stranger, why don’t you ask someone to date you temporarily?” Jaehyun just carelessly gives advice, and Sicheng can’t help but think it might be a good idea.

“Okay genius, you told me to fake date someone to avoid getting arranged marriage? What’s the difference?” Sicheng whines, thinking about it making him getting more stressed.

“At least it’s not a stranger, you could pick that certain someone! And it’s temporary too. I mean, at the end of the day, you could just tell your parents you both aren’t meant to be or something. And yeah, I don’t see any damage from that.” Jaehyun shrugs. “What do you think?”

“I mean, you obviously got a point in there, but who am I gonna ask to fake date me? My friends basically are all taken by each other, and my parents know them already anyway. I have no one to back me up on this.” Sicheng complains, taking a sigh again and leaning back to the couch and closing his eyes.

“I mean… I’m right here and I’m available?” Oh right, this can’t be real, there’s no way Jung Jaehyun offering himself to fake date him, Dong Sicheng. They are barely even friends.

“Are you even serious? Don’t play with me!!” Sicheng hits Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Aww, no need to be mean to me. I’m just trying to help you here.” Jaehyun pouts and soothes his own shoulder. “And besides that, why not?”

“Did you gonna ask me to pay you or something?” Sicheng starts to get suspicious, there’s definitely some hidden meaning behind all this.

“No!! Of course no. I just want to help you, genuinely?”

“But you hate me.” Sicheng accuses him.

“What? I don’t hate you!” Jaehyun immediately defends himself.

“You don’t like me!!” Sicheng once again accuses him again.

“Well yeah, but it doesn’t mean I can’t pretend to like you.” Jaehyun shrugs, delivering his own point to Sicheng once again.

“Okay then.” Sicheng quickly agrees before he changes his mind.

“Okay?” Jaehyun is now the one who seems confused.

“Yeah okay. From now on, let's have a fake date. This weekend, we gotta see my parents.” Sicheng says, getting up from the couch to go to the bathroom.

“What do you mean we’re in the  _ ‘meeting the parents’ _ phase already??” Sicheng could hear Jaehyun shouting from the living room, but well they got time to have their agreements on how this goes later, so he ignored him and went straight to the bathroom.

Once Sicheng finished his business in the bathroom, he came out to see Jaehyun laying on his bed while playing on his phone. Sicheng just rolled his eyes, and came to him and noticed him.

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Sicheng swears he didn’t even shout, but Jaehyun got shocked and his phone ended up falling to his pretty face.

“Dear lord, would you please at least spare me my life?” Jaehyun grunts, and soothes his own face. Jaehyun immediately seated down just to be safe and he won’t drop his phone to his face again. Sicheng definitely knows how it feels, and yes, it hurts like hell, he actually feels kinda sorry for that.

“Aww my baby, I’m so sorry.” Sicheng immediately took his place on Jaehyun’s lap, and stroked Jaehyun’s face. “Let me kiss it to make you feel better.”

Actually Sicheng does this to just tease Jaehyun, but being this close with him, he can’t help but to actually give a peck on Jaehyun’s nose. The looks on Jaehyun’s face that follow is definitely a sight he would save on his mind, just because he’s cute with that shocked face.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Jaehyun shoves Sicheng away until he falls from Jaehyun’s lap.

“You meanie!! I’m just trying to soothe your pain.” Sicheng grumbles while getting up from the floor immediately, Jaehyun is so freaking annoying indeed.

“Yeah, but no need to sit on my lap and kiss me!” Jaehyun frowns.

“I’m your boyfriend!!! And shut up, I didn’t kiss you, I give you a little peck only. Don’t make this so serious, eww, you’re so annoying.” 

“Right… Sorry.” Jaehyun sighs. 

“Anyway,  _ baby _ .” Jaehyun definitely emphasized the baby. “Are you sure we gotta meet your parents that soon? As you said earlier, we barely know each other.”

“When did I say that? I never said we barely know each other, I just said you don’t like me.” 

“Anyway back to the point, are we even ready to meet your parents, when we’re still acting like this?” Jaehyun stares at Sicheng.

“I’m a good actor, plus you’re the one who shovels me away! I’m not the problem here.” Sicheng finally pushed Jaehyun from his bed, and lay down there. “Now, if you’re nice enough, please leave me alone, I want to rest.” 

“Okay.” Jaehyun makes his way to the door. “Don’t come to me when something suddenly happens.”

As if it's a cue, suddenly there’s a thunderstorm out there, and Sicheng really hates it. Thunder makes him feel so anxious, and he’s getting stressed with the lights. This is totally fine. He could just act like everything alright and sleep like usual.

Except, as if nature wants Sicheng to suffer, the electricity got cut out because of the thunder.  _ Great _ , Sicheng mutters alone. Once again, he could just act like everything is alright, and try to shut his eyes close. But the silence (except the roaring thunder outside) that’s surrounding him starts to make him super anxious. There’s no sounds from his air conditioner or his air purifier, he could clearly hear the clock ticking, and also he could obviously hear his own heartbeat. This isn’t good. He feels like he wants to cry. There’s no other way aside from barging into Jaehyun's room. At least the presence of other people could help him calm down a bit. So out of his control, his feet start to lead him to Jaehyun’s room. He knocks, and waits for Jaehyun to open it for him. But he could only hear Jaehyun saying,  _ “Just come in _ ”. So he did.

Once Sicheng noticed the presence of Jaehyun wrapped on his own blanket, he could calm down a bit right away.

“Thought I told you not to come to me when something happens, and it's only been 15 minutes or so.” Jaehyun definitely notices Sicheng standing right beside his bed.

“But I’m so scared, and I’m starting to get anxious, I can’t even force myself to close my eyes and just sle-” The words on Sicheng’s mouth got cut off, when Jaehyun suddenly pulling him to join on his bed, holding him close enough, he could hear Jaehyun’s steady heart beat, and it definitely feels good.

“You okay now? Don’t focus on the thunder outside, just focus on me, okay?” Jaehyun holds him close, and starts to rub his back. “You don’t need to be afraid. I’m here with you, and I always will.”

Sicheng could smell the soap that they shared on Jaehyun’s body, and that started to calm him down too. Focusing himself to the beat of Jaehyun’s heart, Sicheng slowly drifts off to sleep.

When the next day comes, Sicheng is alone in Jaehyun’s bed. The electricity works normally, they probably went on again when they’re sleeping. The weather outside is so bright, there’s almost no sign of a thunderstorm last night.

Sicheng huffs and wakes up from the bed. He makes his way outside to see there’s no one there. Jaehyun is probably attending his class or doing his own stuff, but Sicheng still feels annoyed by the fact that Jaehyun didn’t tell him a single word and just left him alone on his bed like that, he could at least wake him up and tell him where he’s going. He then immediately texts Jaehyun.

**me**

hello??

you literally left me alone without a single word??

**jaehyun**

yeah, and?

why are you so clingy omg

and what did you expect me to do? 

**me**

shut up you’re my boyfriend!!!

you literally left me alone in your room after cuddling me all night, this is a freaking crime

and yes!! you could’ve wake me up and tell me where you going

**jaehyun**

dear lord stop being so dramatic

you literally sleep like a baby!!

i dont have a heart to wake you up

you looks so peaceful

and for once you didnt look annoying

**me**

you know you could always compliment me without having to shade me in the end, right?

im babie indeed

and you’re the one to blame! You make me feel so calm and i sleep so peacefully

like its the first time in a while i sleep so well

**jaehyun**

hhh, no comment on the baby part

but im glad at least you sleep well

and okay

baby im so sorry i left you alone, i had class to attend

promise i’ll come back home soon

take care<3

done… satisfied?

**me**

ugh annoying

but yeah i’ll take that

take care too baby<3

miss u

mwah

**jaehyun**

you cant just send mwah to me

wtf

we’re not in the kiss phase yet!!

**me**

we should probably do that soon then

i’ll kiss you tonight teehee

**jaehyun**

stop distracting me from class…

you cant just carelessly tell me that you’ll kiss me tonight AAAAAAA

SICHENG WTF IM STRESSED

hello?????

tf you literally left me on read;-;

Sicheng basically just giggled looking at his phone, teasing Jaehyun definitely one of his favourite things to do. And now teasing plus flirting with him feels more fun. Well, maybe dating Jaehyun, who’s his frenemy, is a great decision after all.

* * *

After nothing much besides bickering on the night time, the next day came fast. Sicheng and Jaehyun make a deal to walk to their university together. That’s the least they could do to try their daily life as a  _ couple  _ and to not be awkward when they have to meet Sicheng’s parents later. 

They’re walking towards the cafe to grab coffee first when they see their friends from afar. They know their friends have this mutual relationship, but they actually didn’t know they’re all that close. 

“Dear lord, why do we have to bump into them now?” Sicheng mutters under his breath.

Jaehyun quickly notices it, “Isn’t it great though? We could tell them we’re dating sooner. Like the sooner the better right?”

Sicheng hits Jaehyun’s shoulder, “Why would we want it to be sooner? It’s better if they didn’t know at all.”

“Not my problem honestly, but what if your parents bumped into your friends and they started to talk about how you date me and stuff, and your friends be like  _ ‘Um excuse me ma'am? Jaehyun and Sicheng together? There’s no way that happened, they hate each other's guts'  _ and then what?” Jaehyun shrugs.

“I hate to agree that you’re right.” Sicheng sighs. “Okay then, let's just get to them and tell them now.”

“Just like that?” Jaehyun asks, looking a bit confused.

“Yeah, of course.” Sicheng just quickly nods. “Let’s go.”

“And you expect them to just believe us right away? Did you forget the fact that we  _ disliked  _ each other before all this?” Jaehyun pointed at himself and Sicheng. 

“Then what do you want me to do?” Sicheng for once looks defeated but still annoyed at Jaehyun, which is pretty cute, but you definitely didn’t hear that from Jaehyun.

Jaehyun chuckles, before offering his hand to Sicheng, “Okay, hold my hand.” 

“What? I don’t want to!!” Sicheng huffs, walking away from Jaehyun.

“Why?”

Sicheng genuinely feels shocked that Jaehyun has the audacity to say it carelessly like that, “Why? I just don’t want to. Just admit that you wanna hold my hand and go.” 

“And what if I really wanna hold your hand?” 

“Jaehyun, I swear to God, just shut the fuck up.” Sicheng looks like he’s ready to run away, so Jaehyun promptly holds him to prevent him from running away.

“We literally cuddled 2 days ago, you sleep on my embrace, this is literally a step back, just hold my hand. It’s the least we could do to make them believe us, okay?” Jaehyun tries to compromise.

“I hate you.” Sicheng finally gives up and holds Jaehyun’s hand.

Sicheng won’t lie, holding Jaehyun’s hand actually feels right. His hand fits perfectly like it’s made just for him. Jaehyun’s hand is warm too despite the pretty cold weather now. And now Sicheng won’t admit that he doesn't want to let go. 

They both make their way to their friends. Johnny, Jaehyun’s friend, actually realizes they’re coming and motions to the other to look at them, and they definitely look at their joined hand. When they finally arrived at their table, they all started to tease them, just as they expected.

“Oohhh, fancy to see you both here.” Johnny starts. “Not to mention, together.”

“Do I need to check my eyes again, or am I hallucinating seeing you both holding hands?” This time Taeyong chimes in.

Sicheng could definitely see Kun giggling beside Ten, he had to stop an urge to roll his eyes. But Jaehyun successfully distracts his focus by just squeezing his hands a little bit, trying to convince him they can do this.

“Hmm, you’re not hallucinating indeed. We’re here to tell you all that we’re dating now.” Jaehyun proudly announces it while actually blushing, his ears are definitely red, Sicheng is not even sure if it’s just an act or if it’s real. 

“Ah finally! I know that thing you had was sexual tension, told Kun but he won’t even believe me.” Ten brightly exclaims, while hitting Kun in process. “What did I say? They have a freaking sexual tension!! Glad you both are over it though.”

“Sexual tension?” Johnny laughs. “Oh my God, come to think about it, they have this weird tension every time I come by to their place. Ohh, it must be fun to know how they solve it.”

They all then proceed to giggles, oh the audacity. Sicheng tries to find another way to channel his annoyance except by hitting them all one by one, so he finally decides he would just act.

“Baby, they’re meanie.” Sicheng pouts, looking directly at Jaehyun’s face. 

“Just let them be.” Jaehyun smiles and leaves a peck on Sicheng’s forehead. “I gotta order now, it’s caramel macchiato right?” 

Sicheng nods, finally releasing Jaehyun’s hand and making his way to sit next to Ten. He needs to get ready to get questioned once Jaehyun is out of his sight.

“But seriously though, are you both really dating? How? Don’t play with us Sicheng.” Taeyong starts the question.

“Hmm, I mean, I’m still sure you both did indeed have a sexual tension.” Ten stops as Kun hits him. They both just frown at each other. “Okay okay, I mean, I do know you both have your own problem to make it look like you dislike each other, but how could you suddenly date him?”

“I didn’t play with any of you. We’re really dating. And yes, we used to dislike each other for some reason, I’m still not sure about his reason, but for me, he always annoyed me like did he have any other jobs to do? But then I realize, behind all that annoying things he did to me, he actually cares about me a lot, and I don’t know, he’s just him you know. He’s actually beautiful inside out, can you blame me for falling for him in instance?” Sicheng sighs softly. Part of the speech he said was indeed true, but the falling for him part? He definitely didn’t know what he was talking about, there’s no way he was actually falling for Jaehyun in instance right? Pfft. “Like… Have you seen him?”

“Well I understand your point. Have you seen Jaehyun? That man is indeed annoyingly beautiful.” Johnny nodded along, making him receive a stare from Taeyong. “What? Are you jealous, baby? Don’t worry I only love you. I mean, once again, have you seen Jaehyun?”

“I got the point.” Taeyong sighs. “Anyway Sicheng, Jaehyun is a soft man indeed, he has so much love to share, so I hope that you’re happy with him.” 

“Thank you hyung.” Sicheng smiles. So far, he’s been actually happy acting along with Jaehyun, aside from the fact he tries not to say too much just so he’s not inflating Jaehyun’s ego. 

“What are you guys talking about?” Jaehyun comes back, and settles on sitting in front of Sicheng. “This is your coffee baby.”

“Talking about how I fall in love with you.” Sicheng smiles genuinely to Jaehyun, which actually makes Jaehyun’s ears get red again.

“Dear lord, look at how they go now.” Johnny mumbles.

“Anyway, babe, don’t forget we have class in like 10 minutes, we should hurry.” Jaehyun reminds Sicheng as he looks at his watch.

“Oh right. Okay hyung, I’m going first with Jaehyun. See you guys again soon!” Sicheng takes Jaehyun’s hand and quickly pulls him with him.

Their friends all wave them goodbye, and when they are all out of their sight, Sicheng lets go of Jaehyun’s hand.

“So… How’s that?”

“Pretty convincing, I guess. You’re a great actor indeed.” Jaehyun shrugs. “But seriously though, I know we could act nicely, but in front of your parents, I really need to know the real you. Like they’ll know if something went wrong.”

“I get it. But why are you so concerned about that? It’s my problem though.” Sicheng jokes around.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes, “You’re seriously annoying. Forget it, we’re over!”

Jaehyun immediately walks faster to their class. Sicheng trails behind him while giggling, trying to catch him, and once he catches Jaehyun’s hand, he clings into it, and pouts, “Please don’t break up with me. I still love you.”

Hearing that, Jaehyun smirks, he then pushes Sicheng away by his head, “Stop it you dummy, I get it you still love me. But prove it?”

Oh, two definitely could play games. Sicheng just smirks, he slowly pulls Jaehyun’s head down, and gives him a peck on his lips this time, “I love you baby.”

To say Jaehyun’s face is red is actually an understatement, Jaehyun’s face looks like he’s been boiling in hot water. Satisfied with Jaehyun’s reaction, Sicheng immediately ran away from him.

Jaehyun eventually sits next to Sicheng in class. It feels like they both don’t really concentrate in class. Sicheng actually can’t stop thinking about what just happened. He knows they both just play along, but why does it actually feel nice? It was just a peck, and Sicheng lowkey wants more than that. 

And when the class ends, Sicheng actually left with nothing but the thought of wanting to just kiss and hold Jaehyun, which is actually so weird, because he still slightly disliked Jaehyun with burning passion, but at the same time, he just want to be next to him all the time. Sicheng thought he’s slowly going insane. He literally just said there’s no way he could fall in love instantly with Jaehyun, but here he is now. He’s the embodiment of  _ no thought head empty, just Jaehyun in my mind _ . He didn’t realize the karma would hit him this fast, and this is definitely not great. Not when Jaehyun is actually always playing along with him, this could be bad in no time.

Of course they won’t talk about that when they finally arrive in their apartment. It’s as if nothing actually happened. Both Sicheng and Jaehyun just played it cool. And after Sicheng finished showering, Jaehyun was already ready with his home-cooked dinner. 

“Oh, that smells good.” Sicheng went to the kitchen almost immediately.

“Of course! But just sit your pretty ass down in the living room, I’ll bring this and some cokes. Just turn on the netflix, will you?” Jaehyun pushes Sicheng to just get out of his personal space. Well, Sicheng can’t really blame Jaehyun, their kitchen is actually not so small, but definitely not big either. They both could fit in there, but it won’t be too comfortable.

Sicheng finally just went to their living room, and turned on the netflix. He just randomly picks a movie, and settles down on the sofa, playing with his phone.

Jaehyun quickly came with food and cooked in his hands. He asks Sicheng to scoot over and give him a place to sit. Jaehyun then looks at the tv and realizes Sicheng is actually choosing an animation.

“Like out of everything, you really have to choose animation?” Jaehyun stares at him.

“Hey, what’s wrong with animation! It’s fun too. If you don’t like it, just choose it by yourself instead.” Sicheng protests. He indeed just randomly chose it, but well, animation is good too!

“What are you? An 8 years old baby?” Jaehyun scrunches his nose.  _ That’s cute _ , Sicheng noted.

“No! You’re the baby in our relationship! You’re 5 years old!!”

“Look at you arguing over that. It’s definitely self-explanatory, you’re a baby.” Jaehyun grins.

Sicheng decides he would play  _ the _ game again, he gets closer to Jaehyun and clings into his hand, “Well then, I’m your baby.” 

“Hmm, my clingy baby.” Jaehyun plants a kiss on Sicheng’s head. “Now, let’s eat. You can’t skip your dinner!”

“Feed me.” 

“I literally cooked for you, and now you want me to feed you too?” Jaehyun looks at him in disbelief.

“You said it yourself, I’m your baby, so feed me.” Sicheng demands.

Jaehyun shakes his head, but eventually starts to feed Sicheng. They both sit there watching the animation while Jaehyun busily feeds himself and feeds Sicheng. And when they finished, Sicheng grabbed the coke can and opened it.

“What kind of baby drinks coke and opens it by himself…” Jaehyun questions him.

“Shut up.” 

Jaehyun suddenly gets up from his seat and runs away to his room, “Since I cooked and fed you tonight, you should do the dishes!!” He said before locking his door behind him.

“Jaehyun, you’re so annoying!!!” Sicheng shouts in agony. Their dishes are actually already piling up and he really hates doing the dishes. 

While groaning, he finally did it. And after that, he went to Jaehyun’s door and knocked it pretty loudly, “You’ll pay for that Jung Jaehyun!”

* * *

The rest of the week actually went so-so. The only thing different is Jaehyun is trying to get to know him more. And because Sicheng appreciates it, he’s trying to get to know Jaehyun more too. Sicheng only found out Jaehyun’s birthday is on Valentine's day just now. Sicheng is actually friends with Jaehyun’s old roommate, and he said Jaehyun is always out on Valentine’s day, so he assumes Jaehyun always has someone to spend Valentine’s day with.

“You’re assuming I always have dates during Valentine’s day?” Jaehyun laughed so hard, he ended up lying on Sicheng’s legs. “Like why?”

Sicheng just pouts, “I mean, he’s your roommate for 3 years, and he always saw you going out on every Valentine’s day. Of course I would assume so, I don’t know you’re going out to celebrate with your friends. 

“Okay, fine, yeah I guess aside from only celebrating with my friends, I might have a special someone amongst them.” Jaehyun finally admits.

“See??? There’s no way, you’ve been single all your life.” Sicheng points at Jaehyun.

“But I swear I didn’t date just anyone. Only you.” Jaehyun winks, makes Sicheng shrieks in response.

“Bullshit. Like… just look at you!!!”

“Me?” Jaehyun is still laughing. “What about me?”

“Don’t make me say it.” Sicheng definitely wants to refuse saying that with his own mouth. Jaehyun obviously knows what he’s trying to imply already, but of course, Jaehyun being Jaehyun.

“But I don’t know what you mean.” Jaehyun has the audacity to frown at him while he’s literally laying on Sicheng’s legs.

Sicheng sighs, “You’re so pretty. So I thought there’s tons of people who want to ask you out or I just assume you have so many exes out there.” 

“Come closer baby.” Jaehyun motions him.

“What?”

“Will you believe me if I said you’re the first one to call me pretty?” Jaehyun has this loop-sided grin on his face.

“I won’t believe you. There’s no way no one called you pretty before. Like, look at you??? A whole package? Except you annoyed me a lot.” 

Jaehyun giggles, and he gives Sicheng a peck on his nose, “Thank you. Truth is yes, people called me pretty before, I just want to see your reaction.”

Sicheng could feel like his face got hot, and he instantly got up from his seat, making Jaehyun’s head bump into the floor.

“Ouch.” Jaehyun strokes his own head.

Sicheng feels a bit sorry, so he walks back just to pat Jaehyun’s head and walks toward his room, “That’s what you get for lying to me.”

* * *

The day finally came. Today both Sicheng and Jaehyun will meet Sicheng’s family. They’ve been getting to know each other a lot more, and Jaehyun is actually pretty confident to meet Sicheng’s family. Jaehyun has noted Sicheng has one sister who’s currently in New Zealand, and one brother, Renjun. He’s in his senior year of high school now. And for the sake of him not getting embarrassed in front of Sicheng’s family, Jaehyun even knows that Sicheng already has exes, obviously. And apparently his family already favours both of them when they met before. That lowkey makes Jaehyun feel nervous. His hands feel clammy, and he feels like he could just randomly pass out anytime.

“Hey Jaehyun. Are you okay?”

Jaehyun is currently driving to Sicheng’s house. Sicheng notices Jaehyun’s hands are so tight on the steering wheel, making his knuckles turn white, and that makes him feel worried.

“Me? Of course I’m okay.” Jaehyun forces his smile.

Sicheng rolls his eyes, and he takes one of Jaehyun’s hands, “Don’t worry too much. Bet they’ll like you as much as I like you. So don’t be so nervous. Your hand is so cold too, dear lord Jaehyun, calm down.”

“As much as you like me? But you dislike me.” Jaehyun steals a quick look at Sicheng who’s calmly still holding his hand.

“Oh shut up, you always ruined the moment, aren’t you?” Sicheng basically throws Jaehyun’s hand away from his hold.

Jaehyun laughs, and grabs Sicheng’s hand again, he then squeezes it softly, “But thank you though. I’m really nervous, but well, having you here with me actually helps a lot.”

Sicheng blushes from Jaehyun’s words. Jaehyun is always so good with words, he loves it but also hates it. It just makes Jaehyun get away easier from Sicheng with his sweet words, but at the same time those sweet words sometimes helped to encourage him too everytime he went to Jaehyun for encouragement.

They arrived at Sicheng’s house in no time. Renjun opens the door for them. Upon seeing Jaehyun, he starts to smirk. Sicheng is already worried about what he’s about to say.

“Hello. I’m Renjun, Sicheng ge’s brother. I bet you’re his new boyfriend.” Renjun offers his hand.

Jaehyun firmly shakes it, and smiles, “Yeah you could say so. I’m Jaehyun.”

“My gege is indeed lucky to have you as his boyfriend, I see. Let’s just go in.” Renjun lets them both go in. “Mama and papa are still getting ready, so let’s just wait here.”

Once they’re seated, Sicheng immediately stands up, “I’m gonna go grab mama and papa. Renjun, take care of my boyfriend, I want him in one piece when I come back.” 

Sicheng made his way to Jaehyun first, “Hope you get along well with my brother.” He then kissed his cheeks. He could hear Renjun gags but he couldn’t care less.

And Sicheng could only hope Renjun treated Jaehyun well. He made his way to his parents’ room. And because the door is slightly open, he then saw them still getting ready indeed. He knocks on the door, and peeks in.

“Mama, papa, I’m here.”

His parents quickly turned to see him, and his mother went to him, “Hello my beautiful son. How are you?”

“I’m doing just fine, of course. Me and my boyfriend can’t wait to meet you both.” Sicheng hugs his mother back.

“Ohh, why don’t you tell us sooner that you have boyfriends? We won’t pester you to go on a blind date with our friends’ son or daughter then. I feel bad for your boyfriend.” His dad suddenly joins in the conversation.

“It’s just I’m scared he’s not ready to meet you both, and it’s been awhile since I introduced my boyfriend too right?” 

“Right. The last time was Doyoung, isn’t it?” His mum nods. “He’s a good guy. Hopefully you’ll find a better one than him though, he’s pretty sweet, I like him already.”

“Wait, isn’t it Lucas? He’s super nice too, I remember.” His dad still tries to slick his hair with a hair gel.

“Papa, seriously. Lucas is just my childhood friend, we’re only kidding saying we’re married back then. We’re still in elementary school.” Sicheng palms at his face.

“Oh my God, right. I’m sorry sweetheart, you know me.” His dad just laughs.

“Just ignore your papa. Anyway, let me see your boyfriend now?” His mum offers her hand.

“Of course.” Sicheng held his mum’s hand. “Papa, don’t dress up too much, even me and Jaehyun just dressed casually. I’ll get going first with mama.”

“I just want a good first impression!” Sicheng just laughs, as he holds his mum and makes their way to the living room, where Sicheng left Jaehyun with Renjun.

To Sicheng's relief and surprise, they both seem like they’re pretty comfortable enough with each other, and they’re currently conversing about something now.

Once they’re near enough, Sicheng lets go of his hold from his mum, and makes his way to Jaehyun. Jaehyun sensing something immediately gets up from his seat. Sicheng clings to Jaehyun and brings him to his mum.

“Mama, this is my boyfriend, Jung Jaehyun.” 

“Hello ma’am. It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m Jaehyun.” Jaehyun extends his hand, but Sicheng’s mum is still standing there, looking at him.

Sicheng starts to get nervous, but then his mum lets out a smile, and actually hugs Jaehyun immediately, “No need to be so formal. It’s my pleasure to finally meet you, I never knew Sicheng had this well-mannered and beautiful boyfriend.”

“Mama, stop teasing me.” Sicheng holds Jaehyun again once his mum lets go of her hold. 

“Don’t be too overprotective over your boyfriend, I won’t hurt him. It’s just I’m glad you finally brought him here.” His mum laughs. “Anyway boys, come here now, let’s have dinner now.”

They all went to the dining room, and Sicheng’s mum quickly presented all the dishes she made. And when Sicheng’s dad finally comes down, Jaehyun immediately shakes his hand firmly, and Sicheng could see his dad starts to like Jaehyun already. Everything went pretty well. Sicheng never knew Jaehyun could just blend in with his family so quickly like this. His parents and Renjun seem to like him, and when they converse so easily like this, it makes Sicheng’s heart feel warm. And when his parents get distracted by Renjun’s stories, Sicheng grabs Jaehyun’s hand and squeezes it a bit, making Jaehyun look at Sicheng now.

“Hmm? Are you okay?” Jaehyun asks.

“I’m the one who is supposed to ask that. Are you okay? Is this too much? I know my parents can talk too much, but I don’t think they won’t stop talking with you like this.”

“This is fine Sicheng. I like them. No need to worry much about me, okay?” Jaehyun gives him a quick peck on his cheeks.

Thankfully for Sicheng, no one noticed it, or else he would get teased for like 2 months minimal. 

Once they finished the dinner, Jaehyun immediately took initiative to pile all the plates up.

“Excuse me ma’am, where’s the kitchen? I want to just express my gratitude by helping at least washing the dishes.” Jaehyun asks when the plates are all piled up.

“Oh my God, no need Jaehyun. You’re our guest, let me just do it later.” Sicheng’s mum shakes his head, and tries to stop Jaehyun.

“No ma’am. I insist. It’s fine.” Jaehyun smiles. “Sicheng, can you tell me where’s the kitchen?”

Sicheng points out the kitchen nonchalantly, and Jaehyun picks up all the plates and promptly goes to the kitchen.

“Dear lord. Ge, you definitely scored a great one this time. He’s like literally perfect. I can’t believe he actually fell for you.” Renjun chuckles, once Jaehyun is out of their sight.

“Mama, Renjun being mean to me.” Sicheng complains.

“Not to be mean to you too son, but seriously, indeed Jaehyun is indeed a great guy, I don’t even know how you both could be a thing, but nevertheless, I’m glad.” His dad actually agrees with Renjun.

Sicheng was about to complain again, but this time his mum says, “I know you feel this is unfair, let me scold both your dad and your brother, but please go and help Jaehyun. You can’t just let him do our dishes alone.” 

“But mama, you said it yourself you’ll wash it later.” 

“Yeah, but your boyfriend is already doing it now. No more words for Dong Sicheng, go help Jaehyun.” His mum ordered him.

Sicheng rolls his eyes, and walks to the kitchen. And he saw Jaehyun standing there, doing the dishes, while humming to some tunes that’s pretty familiar to Sicheng. Probably a song that Jaehyun hums alot when they’re home too. Seeing that scene, Sicheng can’t just hold his urge to hug Jaehyun from behind. So he did.

Jaehyun seems shocked at first, but he relaxes Sicheng’s hold. Sicheng had his hands around Jaehyun’s waist and he rests his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder, peeking through to see what he’s doing. 

“Why are you volunteering to do this? Now I get dragged to do it with you too.” Sicheng pouts, and Jaehyun just laughs. He pauses a bit to give a peck on Sicheng’s lips, and continues to do the dishes.

“Dear lord, I need an answer, not a kiss.” Sicheng softly hit Jaehyun’s tummy. 

“It’s hard to resist you, when you’re pouting like that.” Jaehyun giggles. “Anyway, as I said before, I just want to help your parents. And if you remember clearly, I’m the one who does tons of dishes in our home.” 

“You got the point.” Sicheng nods. “Scoots along, let me help you.” 

Sicheng starts to peel him off from Jaehyun, but Jaehyun stops him, “Stay there, I’ll do this on my own, but stay with me.”

“What do you mean?” Sicheng still stands beside Jaehyun. “Of course I’m here to stay with you.”

Jaehyun sighs, and loops Sicheng’s arms around him again, “Stay like this.”

“Clingy, I see.” 

“Hmm.” Jaehyun seems content and keeps doing his works. 

If you ask Sicheng, this is definitely feel so domestic. He never did this before, not with Jaehyun, not with his exes, but this feels nice. If Sicheng wants, he could quickly kiss Jaehyun’s neck too, and probably leave some sign there, but that’s for another time. Another time when their relationship is real, and when both Sicheng and Jaehyun fall in love with each other. That’s not now. 

While Sicheng deep on his thoughts, Jaehyun finally finished doing his work.

“Let’s go back now.” Jaehyun takes Sicheng’s hand and leads them back to Sicheng’s family. It seems like they just talk casually with each other. 

Jaehyun nudges Sicheng to just bid their goodbye, since it’s kinda late already too. 

“Mama, papa, I guess me and Jaehyun are going to head back now.” 

“This fast?” His dad looks at the clock. “But oh well, indeed it’s late already.”

“Take care sweetheart. I’m gonna assume Jaehyun is driving? Drive safely, okay?” His mum starts to hug him and Jaehyun. “Anyway Sicheng, do you remember your uncle?”

“Mama, you only have 1 younger brother with like 4 other sisters, of course I remember him.” Sicheng chuckles.

“Yeah, well. He’s getting married in 2 weeks, and we want you to come with Jaehyun. Is it okay? Me and your dad have to go somewhere, so we could only drop by for a while. Renjun has his exam week at that time. Please?” His mum now gives them both her begging eyes.

Sicheng can’t just say yes, just because he knew his mother’s side is usually more nosy, so bringing Jaehyun there, they would definitely get interviewed by his aunts or even his cousins. He looks at Jaehyun worriedly, and finds he’s looking at him too. 

And Jaehyun just shrugs, “I’m fine with that ma’am.”

“Okay great! Thank you. Anyway, have an amazing night you two! Don’t sleep too late, okay?” 

Both their parents and Renjun send them off until the porch. They just wave while Jaehyun finally drives away.

“So, what was that?” Sicheng starts.

“What?” Jaehyun takes a glance at Sicheng.

“You agreed to come to my uncle’s wedding with me.” Sicheng still holds his gaze to Jaehyun.

“Oh that, of course I agree. I wanna be a good in-law for your parents.” Jaehyun just shrugs.

“Dear lord Jaehyun…” Sicheng sighs. “Now you have to meet my big families, and watch them interview you like you're an artist or some sort. They’re pretty nosy. I don’t want to drag you there, just because you might feel uncomfortable.”

“I’ll be fine as long as I’m with you, to be honest.” Jaehyun says nonchalantly.

“Jaehyun, I’m dead serious.” 

“Me too! Don’t underestimate me Sicheng, I’ll be fine. What’s the worst thing that could happen anyway? They going to compare me to your exes? I’m fine. At least, I’m your boyfriend now, that’s what matters. If they don’t like it, they could just cry in the corner, and I’ll still be your boyfriend.” Jaehyun quickly explains. “Renjun told me about everything anyway.”

“Renjun did what?” 

“He told me more about you. He even told me about your exes… What’s their name again? Lucas and Doyoung? Well yeah, he told me about that. How your parents adore them too. So I’m pretty glad when I know your parents seem to like me too.” 

“What the fuck… I’ll fight Renjun.” Sicheng furiously opens his phone, and types in his chat room with Renjun.

“Hey, no fighting.” Jaehyun snatches his phone away. “I’m glad at least I could get to know you more from him though.” 

“But you could just ask me, instead of knowing that all from my brother.” Sicheng pouts.

“Will you tell me about them then if I asked you?” Jaehyun stops at the traffic light, staring right at Sicheng. But it’s not a sharp gaze, it’s more like a soft gaze. “No, right? You’ll end up hiding everything for me. You might think I’m kidding or something, but I do want to know you better.” 

Before Sicheng got to say anything, the light turned green, and Jaehyun continued to drive in silence. Jaehyun’s words got him thinking, so far, Jaehyun indeed show his interest to really get to know Sicheng better, and he teases him less than before, which Sicheng actually appreciates, but having him talks about that in front of himself makes him feel a bit flustered. Like what aspect from him that intrigues Jaehyun so much? Does he really seem that interesting for Jaehyun? And also, they do this just for a fake relationship, why did Jaehyun truly give his efforts just to help him? There’s too many questions inside of his head right now.

When they arrived, Jaehyun just casually walked in front of Sicheng and opened their door. Once they took off their shoes, Jaehyun finally said something.

“I’m quite tired today, so after shower, I’ll sleep right away. See you tomorrow.”

And of course, before he left, Jaehyun kissed Sicheng again. Jaehyun immediately fled to his room and locked the door behind him, leaving Sicheng standing there alone. Sicheng knew he could just push Jaehyun away every time he kissed him, but he didn't want to. But thinking about how fast they’re going at this point could be considered weird too. They even didn’t start from a great relationship before. Sicheng is too tired to think about all this, so he decided he would just wash up and go to sleep. Hoping his overthinking self will stop after he gets a proper rest.

The next couple days return back to normal for both of them. Jaehyun annoys him a normal amount again. The only thing that is slightly different is, they both were pretty civil to each other. Jaehyun sometimes would walk Sicheng to his class too. And sometimes when they hang out with their friends, Sicheng feels like Jaehyun’s touch lingers a bit more than usual. Jaehyun didn’t kiss him again after that night. And it lowkey starts to bother Sicheng, like did he do something wrong? Jaehyun isn’t as touchy as before. He only does skinship with him when they’re around their friends. But well, that’s probably just Sicheng overthinking, again. 

And finally the day when they have to come to Sicheng’s uncle’s wedding is here. Sicheng’s parents gave them the address, and apparently it’s pretty far, it was like a 2 hours ride from theirs, so they both were given a room to stay for 2 nights. Sicheng’s parents decided not to come because once again, it’s pretty far. So it’s all up on Sicheng. He didn’t really like to mingle with his big families, just because they would be too nosy for his liking. He prefers to just stay in his room every time his big family has an event or some sort. 

And of course, this time, Jaehyun’s driving. It was more convenient for them to just bring a car instead of traveling by train. Absentmindedly, Sicheng keeps sighing when they’re on their way. Jaehyun notices that Sicheng keeps sighing, so he turns his head to Sicheng.

“Are you okay?” A tone of worry was hidden in Jaehyun's voice.

“Hmm.” Sicheng only hums.

Jaehyun takes Sicheng’s hand on his, “Hey, you know you could always tell me about anything right?”

“Yeah. It’s just, I didn’t really like having to mingle with my big family without my parents. They would be too nosy, and also I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable somehow.” Sicheng explains briefly.

“I’ve told you already, I’ll be fine. And I’ll be here by your side, so don’t worry too much, okay?” Jaehyun squeezes Sicheng’s hand. 

Sicheng only nods. 2 hours passed by pretty quickly, and they finally arrived at the hotel Sicheng’s family booked for this wedding. To say this hotel is huge could be an understatement. This is like super big, and it’s probably a 5-star hotel. Sicheng met with his uncle in the lobby, quickly introduced him to Jaehyun, and his uncle gave him the key to their room while shaking Jaehyun’s hand excitedly. Sicheng could sense he would talk about this to everyone, and will leave them both on a full-interview section tomorrow. His uncle also told them that the event will start at 1pm, and it’s an outdoor one. Sicheng lowkey grateful that his uncle held this in the autumn, where the weather still feels friendly to Sicheng’s body. After some quick talk, his uncle finally leaves them alone to rest. Their room is located on the 7th floor. Sicheng helps Jaehyun carry their stuff, and holds open the elevator door for Jaehyun.

Sicheng can’t actually believe that his uncle really gave him a suite room, with a huge living room, and kitchen, with a comfortable bedroom, and also a big bathtub. This room is probably slightly bigger than their apartment. The only problem is despite being a huge room, they only have 1 california king bed. 

“Well, I’m actually okay with this.” Jaehyun says when he’s standing beside Sicheng, staring at the bed in front of them. “I mean, it’s a california king bed, it’s huge. We could just take our side, and we’ll be fine.” 

“You got a point there.” Sicheng just nods, walking towards his baggage to pick out his pajamas.

“It’s also not the first time we slept on the same bed though.” Jaehyun makes his way to Sicheng.

“Shut up, we don’t talk about that here.” Sicheng rolls his eyes. 

Jaehyun just grins, and takes out his pajama also, along with the toiletries he brought. Sicheng almost missed it, but he was definitely seeing something suspicious looking in the toiletries Jaehyun brought with him. To be fair, Sicheng agreed to just bring one toiletries bag for both of them, since it’ll be much more convenient. But once again, he’s seeing something a bit weird inside, and he’s sure it’s not his. 

Jaehyun was about to go to the toilet, before Sicheng stopped him, “Wait.”

“What? Do you need something here?” Jaehyun willingly gives Sicheng the toiletries bag.

Sicheng quickly inspects it, and his suspicion is actually true. There’s a weird thing inside it. And once again, it’s definitely not his. Sicheng immediately stares at Jaehyun, putting that  _ thing  _ on display.

“Why the fuck would you bring a freaking condoms?” 

Jaehyun’s face suddenly got red, and he snatched the pack from Sicheng’s hand, “Oh my God. This isn’t like what you are thinking.” 

“Yeah? Explain.” Sicheng folded his hands over his chest, demanding an explanation. 

Jaehyun’s mouth opened, but there’s no words coming out of his mouth.

Sicheng shakes his head, “Dear lord Jaehyun, I know our relationship is much better than before already, and you’re basically my  _ boyfriend _ , but that doesn’t mean I’m an easy guy? I bring you here just purely because I need someone to accompany me, not to let you sleep with me.”

“I swear to God, it’s not like that!” Jaehyun defends himself. “But you would probably find me weird after I tell you my reason.”

“It’s better than me getting annoyed at you, right?”

Jaehyun sighs, “Okay fine. So, this is from that one time my classmates asked me to go to their outing. I thought they were fine, but when we’re at the rest area, they immediately went to the mini market, and got condoms for each of us, considering we’re indeed going to the club that night. And well, because I never used it anyway, I just shoved it inside my toiletries bag and I forgot to throw it away.” 

“Seriously? You want me to buy that?” Sicheng frowns. That didn’t make any sense at all.

“I’m 100% serious. Like just see the package, and see the size, it’s not even my size.” Jaehyun points out at the package. “This is regular size.”

Sicheng lowkey steals a glance at Jaehyun’s crotch, but quickly diverts his eyes back to Jaehyun’s eyes, “So… you’re implying, you’re a large size?”

“Do I really have to say that out loud…” Jaehyun sighs.

Sicheng still looks at Jaehyun suspiciously, so Jaehyun finally says, “Okay if you didn’t believe me that much, just open this package. We’ll see by ourselves.”

Before Sicheng could ask what he meant, Jaehyun threw the package at Sicheng, and quickly took off his belt. He almost unbuttoned his jeans, before Sicheng threw his pajama right at Jaehyun’s face.

“You’re fucking crazy! Just leave me alone, go shower or something! I believe you, now just go!!” Sicheng screams and hides his face on the bed. His face definitely so red, his ears also getting red. Jaehyun is indeed crazy, like what’s going on inside of his mind? 

Jaehyun literally laughs now, in contrast with his stressed face when he got “caught” by Sicheng just then, “I’ll be in the bathroom if you decide to change your mind.”

“Fuck you!” Sicheng gasps, the audacity of Jung Jaehyun makes him shake his head.

“Well you can, just bring those packages with you when you come in, okay?” Jaehyun really winks at him and runs to the bathroom before Sicheng throws another thing at him again.

Once the sounds of running water could be heard, Sicheng could finally calm himself again, Jaehyun is indeed crazy. Like why did he have to tease him like this? Jaehyun definitely knew how to win over Sicheng’s argument just by teasing him. 

The rest of the night, Sicheng spends by trying to just avoid Jaehyun, which didn’t really work considering they’re basically in one room. If Jaehyun stays in their bedroom, Sicheng stays in the living room. When Jaehyun came to the living room, Sicheng would run away to the kitchen, busy himself with observing what they had in the refrigerator. And if Jaehyun comes to the kitchen, Sicheng will just go back to their room. And this happened on loops for a night.

They both ended up just laying on the bed while playing with their phones. In the end, Jaehyun can’t stand Sicheng ignoring him like that.

“Sicheng, are you really mad at me?” 

Sicheng puts down his phone, “No?”

“You’re avoiding me.” Jaehyun pouts, Sicheng really has an urge to just pinch his cheeks or just kiss that pout away, but of course he’s holding back.

“Yeah, that’s just because you’re so damn annoying! You tease me like that and oh my God, I just can’t with you.” Sicheng explains, pulling up the blanket to cover his red ear. 

“Ahh, are you shy?” Jaehyun leans down to him. “You’re my boyfriend, no need to be shy.”

“Fuck off, I want to sleep.” Sicheng softly pushed Jaehyun away.

“Let’s sleep together.” Jaehyun starts to turn off the light.

“For God sake, stop saying something cryptic like that.” This time Sicheng hits Jaehyun.

“Hehe, sorry sweetheart.” Jaehyun plants a kiss on Sicheng’s head. “Let me be your big spoon for tonight. Goodnight baby.”

Jaehyun starts to make himself comfortable and hugs Sicheng from behind. Even though he’s kind of tense at first, Sicheng finally relaxes in Jaehyun’s hold. It’s not the first time they did it. Jaehyun always comforts him every time he’s scared because of the thunderstorms and stuff. And tonight, he could sense he would have a great sleep again. 

He’s about to drift off to sleep when Jaehyun suddenly says, “You won’t even say it back to me?”

Sicheng could sense Jaehyun frowning behind him, so he says, “Goodnight babe.”

“That’s better.” 

* * *

The next morning, Sicheng woke up with Jaehyun’s hand still around his waist. He would love to just stay in, but sadly they can’t. So he softly woke Jaehyun up. He turns around and holds Jaehyun’s face in his hands. He then softly strokes his cheeks.

“Baby, good morning.” 

Jaehyun still had his eyes closed but he took Sicheng’s hand, and intertwined it with his instead.

“Hey, we need to get ready now.” 

“You could go first. Let me sleep for 5 more minutes.”

And Sicheng quickly took a shower and got in his suits. It’s been a while since he wore a suit, but it looks pretty great he must say. Jaehyun quickly showered too and when he came out, Sicheng can’t help but gasp over how good he looks. His mind somehow wandered around how he would look much better than this on their wedding day later. But that’s a secret only Sicheng knows. 

“Why are you gasping?” Jaehyun looks at him confusedly.

“You look good.” Sicheng quickly answers.

“Aww, thank you honey. You look great too!” Jaehyun kisses his cheek softly. Sicheng sure he’s red now, but whatever, he just needs to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and also the screams inside his head.

“Cute.” Jaehyun must notice that.

Sicheng just ignored that and finally held Jaehyun’s hand to attend the wedding. The outside wedding in this hotel garden is indeed so pretty. The wedding feels solemn somehow. Sicheng met his uncle’s wife a couple times before during their big family event, and he’s glad that they could finally tie their knot and become a family now. 

Their vows are beautiful, it brought Sicheng to tears. Jaehyun has to calm him down and softly wipes the tears away. And finally it's the reception time. Everyone mingled and kept up with their colleagues, while Sicheng just stuck himself next to Jaehyun. Jaehyun brings him a fruit punch, and Sicheng thanks him. 

“Are you sure you won’t talk to anyone now?” Jaehyun asks.

“Oh trust me, they’ll come to me anyway sooner or later.” Sicheng answers lazily. 

Sicheng wasn't lying when he said that. In just a matter of times, his uncle or his aunt, or even his grandparents, would come to them. And 5 minutes after Jaehyun said that, his aunt came their way.

“See?” Sicheng whispers, trying to maintain his smile just because his aunt already locked her gaze to him. 

“Is she okay?”

“Nah, she’s the most nosy of them all. So please prepare yourself, and I’m sorry in advance.”

His aunt arrived in front of them, and immediately hugged Sicheng, “Oh my God, Sicheng! You’re so big now! And mind telling me who’s this fine gentleman besides you?”

“Hey aunty. Well, he’s my boyfriend. Jaehyun, this is my aunt. And aunty, this is Jaehyun.” Sicheng introduces them both.

“Oh hello, nice to meet you, young man.” His aunt shakes their hands together. 

“And Sicheng, I thought you’re still with your last boyfriend. Who’s his name again? Doyoung? I like him. He’s a great guy. Do you remember how he sings for my wedding? That’s beautiful. I still have the video of that I believe. And also when you dance with him?” His aunt starts to talk about that, of course she would.

Sicheng just smiles, “Well yeah. We broke up like 1 years ago.”

“Jaehyun, why don’t you ask Sicheng to dance? Or can you sing for us too?” His aunt looks at Jaehyun, who just stares at them both.

“Oh yeah, I asked Sicheng to dance, but he said he wanted to finish his fruit punch first. And well, I could sing if you want. Do you have any requests?” Jaehyun smiles, even though Sicheng sure, he’s kind of annoyed too.

“Oh I could request? Can you please sing Brian McKnight’s Marry Your Daughter?” 

“The classic? Sure! I’ll sing it after the dance.” Jaehyun nods. “Anyway, Sicheng, just meet me at the dance floor? I need to go to the toilet now.”

“Okay. I’ll wait for you.” Sicheng softly smiles. He then kisses Jaehyun on the lips, making them both blushed.

“That’s so cute.” His aunt talks again once Jaehyun makes his way to the toilet. “Anyway, he’s cute. But did you think you downgraded a bit?”

“Hmm? Not really? I love Jaehyun so much, and he’s been nothing but so good to me. He’s supportive too, and he's always there for me every time I need company.” Sicheng unknowingly defends Jaehyun.

“That’s great. But don’t you think Doyoung is more pretty? And also he looks more mature. Well, even though Jaehyun is taller than Doyoung.” His aunt nonchalantly speaks again.

“Indeed, Doyoung hyung is older than me, but that didn’t mean Jaehyun is incapable of what Doyoung hyung has done to me. I would appreciate it if you stop comparing my boyfriend with my ex. I loved Doyoung hyung, yes. But we ended our relationship already, in a good way of course. So I hope you could just let him go too, and just support whoever my boyfriend is, cause at the end of the day, it’s my relationship. And I don’t think you could casually just comment on that. And now, if you excuse me, I have to go to my boyfriend.” 

Sicheng walks towards the dance floor with an angry thought on his mind. He knows his aunt is so nosy, but why does she have to compare Jaehyun with his ex? Like, they both have their own charms, and the freaking audacity of her. She never knows what his life is like, and how both Doyoung and Jaehyun contribute to it. It just didn’t make any sense that she makes any comment about his relationship, when it’s his relationship, and his aunt knows nothing about that. He feels so damn annoyed because of that, and when he feels this annoyed, he would usually just cry. So when he saw Jaehyun in his sight, he immediately ran to Jaehyun and hugged him.

“Miss me that much?” Jaehyun chuckles.

But Sicheng just shakes his head, and tries to calm his thoughts. He’s breathing on Jaehyun’s scent to just bring himself down, and so he could think much clearly.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jaehyun seemed worried when he saw Sicheng’s expression.

“Hm. Just annoyed to the point I want to cry.” Sicheng sighs again. 

“Okay you could tell me once we’re dancing, so let’s go?” Jaehyun brings Sicheng to the dance floor. 

They both slow dance, with everyone just coos over them. His uncle who dances with his wife smiles at them both too. Maybe, the other people indeed see them as a romantic partner, and at this point Sicheng isn’t sure if both of them are still acting or not. 

Jaehyun holds him while they sway a little farther from the crowd to talk, “So mind telling me what’s on your mind?”

“My aunty. She’s so annoying. I’m just so upset, you know.” Sicheng sighs. Just thinking about it is enough to make him feel annoyed again.

“Why?”

“She basically compared you with my ex.” Sicheng starts.

“Well, yeah, but I told you already, that’s fine by me. At the end of the day I’m your boyfriend now, and not even those comments could change that, right?” Jaehyun strokes Sicheng’s back.

“Yes, but why would she have to comment on that? Like having to bring my ex like that? She doesn't even know you both personally? And most importantly, she’s not me? Like who is she to judge who’s best for me?” 

“Hey, why are you this upset? I’m okay, Sicheng. I understand your point, but well, I’m here, and I’m doing fine, I know there’ll always be someone nosy in everyone's family, and well I could get used to that. Let’s just show her instead that we’re a good couple then?” Jaehyun smiles.

“How?”

“Kiss me.” 

“Just say you want to kiss me and go. Don’t use this as a reason.” Sicheng blushes.

“But I swear, this could work? Okay, let me sing your aunt’s request first, kiss me next, okay?” Jaehyun made his way to the small stage at the side.

He talks to the singer and the band, and they immediately nod to whatever Jaehyun said to them.

“Hello, ladies, gentleman and honoured guests. I’m here to congratulate my boyfriend’s uncle and his lovely wife on this beautiful day. This is  _ ‘Marry Your Daughter’ _ .

Jaehyun starts to sing it while maintaining eye contact with Sicheng. Sicheng didn’t have a heart to break their eye contact too, so he kept his gaze on Jaehyun. To say Jaehyun is handsome, Sicheng thinks the word itself didn’t justify how beautiful Jaehyun is. Jaehyun’s voice is so pretty too, Sicheng lowkey wishes his uncle will be willing to send him the video of this later. 

Sicheng could see his nosy aunt was there to look at Jaehyun too. Sicheng just wanted to come here and brag about Jaehyun, but that could wait. For now, he just wants to focus on Jaehyun and his beautiful voice. While listening to Jaehyun’s voice singing this song, Sicheng finally realizes that he slowly but surely falls for Jaehyun. No matter how much he tries to deny it, he can’t. 

And when Jaehyun finally finished, his feet brought him to Jaehyun’s hold immediately. He hugs Jaehyun tightly, drawing giggles from Jaehyun.

“Hey, are you okay?” Jaehyun giggles, while slowly walking their way out of the stage. Sicheng is still clinging on to him.

“Why do you keep asking if I’m okay?” Sicheng looks at Jaehyun. “You’ve done so well baby.”

“Really? Thank you. I indeed lowkey wish I could impress you.” Jaehyun smiles.

Sicheng leans down a bit to capture Jaehyun’s lips into kisses. This time, it wasn’t just a peck. Their lips actually explore into each other’s. Kissing Jaehyun definitely feels right. It feels like he’s just coming back home, and it’s comfortable. 

Sicheng leans back and sees if his aunt is around. The reason Sicheng kissing Jaehyun are first, he just want to kiss him because he finally able to accept that he indeed have a feeling for Jaehyun, and second, he just want his aunt to see that he truly treasure Jaehyun so much, she can’t just comment on his love life like that. Jaehyun probably thinks he did that because of the second reason only, and he just let him be.

Even though his aunt isn’t around anymore, Sicheng still leans back and kisses Jaehyun once again, making Jaehyun seem kind of confused.

“She’s gone, why did you keep kissing me?” Jaehyun whispers when Sicheng pulls back a bit.

“Just because I don’t think I can stop.” Sicheng dives back in, and softly kiss Jaehyun. The feeling is quite addicting, and Sicheng truly thinks he might not be able to stop. 

But he eventually pulls away, feeling some people might be staring at them, and dear lord, the next view that comes to his vision is heavenly. Jaehyun seems out of breath, and his hair's a little bit disheveled, and his lips are a bit swollen because of the kiss. Feeling indeed sucks, he finds Jaehyun much prettier like this. 

“You’re beautiful.” Sicheng can’t stop himself.

“You’re much more beautiful, my boyfriend.” Jaehyun replies. 

“Anyway, the event almost ends anyway, shall we get back to our room?” Sicheng clings to Jaehyun.

“Hmm, yeah sure.” 

Sicheng smiles, and drags Jaehyun with him. He doesn't know why, but he feels so clingy suddenly and he just wants to cuddle with Jaehyun in peace. 

Jaehyun opens their room’s door, and once he closes the door, Jaehyun suddenly pinned Sicheng’s back to the wall.

“Wait, what are you doing?” Sicheng shies away from Jaehyun’s strong gaze, but Jaehyun softly cups his cheeks so he looks at him.

“I know your intention.” Jaehyun smirks, he really smirks. 

“I don’t have any intention, excuse you.” Sicheng slowly panicked over how close they are now. 

“You must want to continue where we left off, right?” Jaehyun still smirks, and Sicheng hates the way that looks so good.

Sicheng feels annoyed with that smirk, and one thing he could do to erase it is to kiss Jaehyun, so he did. This time Jaehyun quickly welcomes his kiss, and he holds onto Sicheng’s nape so he could deepen the kiss. Sicheng’s hands hold onto Jaehyun’s shoulder, and travel to his waist somehow. Sicheng brings Jaehyun even closer. He just wants to cuddle Jaehyun, but this could work too. He quickly got acquainted with Jaehyun’s lips, and he’s addicted. 

After Jaehyun pulls away for a bit, Sicheng promptly chases after it, kissing Jaehyun once again, and this time, he starts to lick on Jaehyun’s lips. Those kitten licks somehow make Jaehyun softly moan onto his lips. Feeling satisfied, he tries to slip on his tongue, which Jaehyun lets him do. Sicheng truly feels intoxicated, at this point he just wants to cry over how good this feels, and how his heart can’t stop beating so fast. The butterflies in his stomach took liberty to fly around his stomach everytime Jaehyun deepens up their kiss.

They both finally pulled away. They’re still so close to each other, and they're both trying to calm themselves down. Coming down from his high, Sicheng realized this can’t actually happen. He literally chased Jaehyun’s lips for a kiss, and they actually made out. Sicheng feels like he wears his heart on his sleeves, and Jaehyun can’t know the fact that Sicheng already falls for him. It would feed his ego, and he would tease Sicheng endlessly. Sicheng always knew something fishy would always happen if he’s willing to fake date Jaehyun. But he never knew that he’s the one who ended up falling for Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun is still in his hold, breathing heavily, face red, and looking beautiful as always. Gathering all his will, he’s pushing Jaehyun slowly so he could break free from his hold. Sicheng takes a breath and starts his acting.

“Oh my God, Jaehyun. I swear to God if you kiss me like that again-”

Jaehyun genuinely seems surprised, “Shut up, I know you like it! You opened your mouth.”

“No, I didn’t.” Sicheng swears he could feel himself blush again just thinking about how they really made out a minute ago.

“Then, why’d you lick mine when I stuck it in your mouth?” Jaehyun raises his brows.

“Just don’t kiss me.” Sicheng hides his face behind his hands.

“Incase you forgot, you’re the one who kissed me first.” Jaehyun makes his way to Sicheng. Trying to look at Sicheng’s face. “But I’m glad you did.”

“What? Jung Jaehyun, are you playing with me again?” Sicheng tries to back down from Jaehyun. Did Jaehyun realize his feelings already? He always knew not to let Jaehyun see through him. He would definitely tease him all day long, and Sicheng would probably end up crying because at the end of the day this is all fake, and Jaehyun isn’t his boyfriend. 

Jaehyun was about to reply, when suddenly Sicheng’s phone rang. It was his mum.

“We’ll talk again later. Go pick it up.” Jaehyun softly ruffles Sicheng’s hair. He then went to the bathroom, and left Sicheng alone in the living room.

“Mama? What’s wrong?”

_ “Nothing’s wrong sweetheart. But I beg you to not play with Jaehyun now.” _

“Wait, what?”

_ “Ah, you’re an adult already, I know you know what I’m implying. Anyway, please don’t play with him now. Your uncle is waiting for you. How could you almost miss the dinner? You both should eat first anyway. After that, you could just do whatever you want. Okay?” _

“Oh my God mama.”

_ “I hope you had fun with Jaehyun. I love you sweetheart. Call me when you’re coming back tomorrow.” _

“Hhhh, okay mama. Thank you. I love you too.”

Jaehyun suddenly showed up again, “What’s wrong?”

“My uncle searches for me. We should go to dinner first I guess.” Sicheng sighs. He’s too tired to deal with his family again, but he definitely needs to eat.

“Oh they have proper dinner too?” Jaehyun asks.

“Yes, but for family only.” Sicheng nods, putting his phone in his pocket again. “Let’s go.”

“But you said it’s family only.” 

“Don’t be silly. You’re my partner. Now let’s go.” Sicheng sighs and drags Jaehyun along with him. 

The rest of the night, Sicheng really drags Jaehyun along with him. Just because he doesn't want any of his family to suddenly come to him and ask him about Jaehyun. He had enough with only his aunt today. Jaehyun didn’t complain too and actually just followed Sicheng along. 

And finally, when Sicheng found time to just slip away from everyone, he drags Jaehyun back to their room. Sicheng still feels awkward with Jaehyun because of their make out session, so he busies himself preparing for shower. And when he’s showering, everything got him thinking. What actually happened to him and Jaehyun? They agree to just be fake boyfriends, and in the end Sicheng would  _ break up  _ with him, and tell his parents they’re not meant to be or something else. But how did he end up here now? How did they end up at this point? How did Sicheng suddenly fall for his not-so-friend-but-not-really-enemy-too? At this point, Sicheng probably should just sleep his problem away.

After Sicheng finished, Jaehyun then took shower, leaving him alone to think again. This really stressed him out, and out of impulse, he just wanted to say his feelings to Jaehyun. He got nothing to lose anyway. Jaehyun didn’t like him in the first place, so it won’t be hard for both of them right? 

And as expected, Jaehyun immediately takes his seat next to Sicheng after shower, drying his hair with a towel while looking at his phone, probably scrolling through his instagram. 

“Jaehyun, I guess we need to talk.” Sicheng starts.

Jaehyun quickly stares at him and nods, “Okay, yes sure. But first, can I just talk first?”

“Hey, no fair!! I’m the one who asks us to talk first!” Sicheng protests.

“But what I want to say is probably more important than yours!” Jaehyun defends himself.

“Oh come on, can we just do things without bickering?”

“You’re the one who’s so against what I want. Okay, let’s do it fair and share, rock paper scissors!” Jaehyun gave the idea.

“But why did you call that fair and share? You know I always throw scissors first.” Sicheng remembers how Jaehyun teased him about that for like a week and kept asking him for rock paper scissors to do some stuff.

“Honestly I forgot about that already? Oh come on, let’s just do it!” 

“Okay.” Sicheng sighs. “Rock paper scissors!”

Sicheng purposely throws a rock, and Jaehyun shockingly throws a paper. 

“I win, fair and share right?” Jaehyun smirks.

Sicheng rolls his eyes, “Okay, whatever. Just drop it.”

Jaehyun turns into his serious mode, it lowkey scares Sicheng, how fast he could just change. Jaehyun stares at him, making Sicheng shies away from that. But Jaehyun then takes his hand, and asks him to look at him.

Jaehyun keeps holding Sicheng’s hand, while staring at him, “Okay, I’m just going to say it. Sicheng, these days, I’ve been spending my day as your boyfriend, and truthfully, I never really saw this going to happen. But somehow, I enjoyed it? And day by day, I get to know you more and more, do some skinship with you sometimes, and just be there for you overall. I know we didn’t start in a really great start, but slowly I develop feelings for you.”

Sicheng comically stares at him with his big eyes, “And before you say something, let me just finish first, okay?”

Sicheng nods, and Jaehyun starts again.

“I slowly realize that I like you. And as time goes by, I realize that I really like you. And by more time I spend with you, I realize that I love you. If you ask me, I honestly don’t know how I could end up here. And if you ask me to stop these feelings, I’m sorry, I guess I can’t. Hence, if you feel uncomfortable with that, just tell me. Then we could stop these boyfriend things, and I could take my time to try to neutralize my feelings for you. I just wish you could just act civil with me after this.” 

The silence that follows truly scares Jaehyun. What if Sicheng will just kick him from their apartment, and what if Sicheng won’t even act like he exists anymore? 

But then, Sicheng slowly replies, “Oh God, Jaehyun… What if I say I love you too? Would you still want us to end all this?”

“Please don’t joke around with me Sicheng, I’m serious.”

“But Jaehyun… Our relationship, this was all fake. This was supposed to be fake, you weren’t supposed to say you love me.” Sicheng still actually holds Jaehyun’s hand, so it somehow makes him a little more bold. 

“But I did, and if you’re truly serious, you weren’t even supposed to say it back too.” 

Without realizing, Sicheng squeezed Jaehyun’s hand softly, “You wouldn’t believe what I’m about to say.”

“Tell me.”

“I just want to say that I slowly develop feelings for you too, funny how I just realize it these days, when I’m pretty sure I felt this for a quite long time already. I know we did this just for you to help me avoid those silly blind dates my parents want me to go to, but well, I’m not so sure how I could end up here too. But one thing I know is, I love you Jung Jaehyun. You stressed me out sometimes, but at the same time you always are there to sooth me. And I don’t know, I just feel so stressed thinking about my feelings to you? How could you snatch my heart this fast? And oh my God, what if you didn’t reciprocate my feelings and hate me even more? Dear lord, I can't even believe what I just say. So, Jaehyun, please say something? If you’re planning to joke around me, just drop it, because I swear I’m not lying.” Sicheng stares at Jaehyun, trying to find any answers from his expression. Jaehyun’s expression is unreadable, and Sicheng slowly got scared.

“Jaehyun, say something please?”

Jaehyun finally smiles, and slowly pulls Sicheng towards him, then he circles his arms around Sicheng’s waist, “What if I just show you something instead?”

Before Sicheng got to answers, their lips already met midway, and Jaehyun kissed him passionately, as if he’s trying to convey his feelings. And once again, Sicheng got reminded that kissing Jaehyun is really addicting. 

After some time, they finally pull away from each other.

“But seriously, are you serious? Because I swear it’s the truth, I love you, I just want to hold you and cuddle you and kiss you every single day. Jaehyun, please don’t play with my feelings.”

“Hey hey sweetheart, have you seen yourself? How could I stop myself from falling for you? I swear I’m not lying, and I love you. I love you so much.” Jaehyun smiles, cupping Sicheng’s cheeks.

Sicheng slowly smiles again and gives Jaehyun a peck on the lips, “So, boyfriend for real this time?”

Jaehyun grins, “Boyfriend for real.” 

**Author's Note:**

> you reach the end!! this is long but at the same time, kinda short? but either way, hopefully you enjoy it! 
> 
> i'll really appreciate it if you could spare me any kudos or comments uwu, and i hope i'll see you later on my next fics♡ 
> 
> hit me on [twt](https://twitter.com/jaewinbfs) or [cc](https://curiouscat.me/monbaebae) and lets be friends!


End file.
